Fighting the enemy
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: With Nani,Lilo and Pleakley out of town Jumba and Stitch have to take care of an old enemy of Jumba's, when Stitch is poisoned by the enemy. Jumba has one choice surrender himself or watch Stitch die, love is a powerful thing with a creator and creation. Jumba will do everything in his power to save Stitch, in the end will it be enough or has Stitch's time finally run out?.
1. Departure

A/N So this would be my first time doing a Lilo & Stitch fan fiction, I've watched the show for a long time now and thought it would be cute to do a fan fiction about Jumba/Sitch's relationship.

Gene:Hurt/comfort/angst

Summery: Po Shifu and the Furious five have decided to take a vacation, and were does the group go to Hawaii. Meanwhile with Nani,Lilo and Pleakley out of town Jumba and Stitch have to take care of an old enemy of Jumba's When the two groups collide they have to work together, it gets even worse when the Dragon Warrior falls Ill. Jumba/Stitch comfort, Shifu/Po slash

"Now remember no setting the house on fire,and this time pleaseeeeeeee take a break no more experiments", a tallish woman with Black hair glared at a rather large creature. He had purplish skin,four eyes and a innocent yet mischievous look on his features.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jumba started to walk away whistling, large pudgy arms wrapped around his back.

Nani just sighed her hand rubbing her forehead in attempt to quarrel the headache starting to form, of course she knew leaving Jumba and Stitch alone was a bad idea. Those two in the house together were like putting Lilo in a candy shop, and trusting her to only take one piece of candy. But really what choice did she have?, David was even worse and as much as she loved him those two plus him just was a recipe for disaster. She could only hope that the house would still be standing by the time they got home, shaking her head she cupped both hands over her lips.

"LILO HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE PLANE".

"I'm right here Nani no need to scream" a young girl who looked alot like her sister muttered, she had a red dress on, her hair was Black just like her sisters and she was carrying a Doll like creature. Which she had named Scrump, it was a rather ragity Doll,worn down but looked loved just the same.

"Now Stitch" the little girl said sounding much more grown up then her age, "you behave listen to Jumba and remember stay away from water. If Gantu try's any funny business you make sure you take care of the Dummy.

"Ih" Stitch replied before all the rest of his arms wrapped around his friend, "Miss Lilo" 626's ears dropped back behind his head as he let go of the young girl.

"I'll miss you to but don't worry I'll bring you back a big" Lilo's arms stretched out wide emphasis "present and will do plenty of other things when i get back OK?".

"Ih" Stitch perked up slightly as Nani grabbed Lilos things and headed towards the car, Sitich in a few quick moments hopped onto his creators shoulder, who lightly rubbed Stitches ears in affection prompting a soft purr to vibrate from 626.

"Now" a rather skinny Alien emerged from one of the rooms, he had one antenna,pasty skin and was wearing a rather loud set of cloths. although that wasn't really a surprise, Pleakley had yet to discover any since of fashion at least by Jumba's standers. "I got some money for you two in case you get hungry. The Alien handed Jumba about 200 human dollars, "that should be enough for the week, I have the number for the Emergency room,Police,fireman,mailman". Pleakley kept listing them off as he grasped a large wad of numbers which seemed to be getting longer by the second.

Jumba's eye's went half lidded with irritation grasping his comrades arm he quickly started pulling him towards the door, much to Stitches pleasure since the Alien was starting to annoy him as well.

"Yes yes will be just fine now go on you don't want to miss you're Plane and Nani and Lilo are waiting for you".

Plekley quickly pulled away before eying the two of them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now are you SURE you two will be alright by you're self I'm sure Nani and Lilo wouldn't mind if I stay.."  
"Naga!" Stitch lept off Jumba's shoulder before using all his strength to push or more throw Pleakley out the door, slamming it shut behind him, Stitch leaned up against it his ears laying back against his head. To the two's pleasure the car starting was soon heard, followed by a Honk before the car pulled out of the driveway shooting down the dirt road.

"Finally" Jumba sighed with relief "now I finally can get some work done", a gleeful expression crossed the scientists features. As he headed towards his lab a blur of Blue rushed past time, Stitch shook his head holding one claw up.

"Naga promised Nani Naga Cousins".

Jumba sighed heavily his shoulders slumping that's right, he did promise the Bigger girl he wouldn't do any experiments. Although the Alien wasn't afraid of much being a evil Genus and all, the one thing that could scare him was an angry Nani.

"You're right 626 no experiments how about we go get something to eat?".

"Ih! Kurdaic!" Stitch hopped happily towards the front door, "Goobaja!".

"Alright alright I'm coming" Jumba chuckled to himself, as he followed his creation into the house.

Neither Jumba nor Stitch noticed the glowing red eye's in a bush, a little far off from the house. A cold smirked played across the Aliens lips as he gazed at the larger of the two males, with just these two it wouldn't take much.

"Soon Dr. Jumba Jookiba you will be mine!".

A/N Well there you go I hope you liked this first chapter, so not to be confused I will put what some of these words meant. Ih-Yes Naga-No Kurdaic-Cake Goobaja-Let's go


	2. Nightmares

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I would have to say this was one of my favorite story's since I feel I captured the characters just right in this one.

Despite his promise to Nani and Stitch's warnings Jumba found himself working on one of his Evil Experiments later that night, what could he say? he was a evil Genius that's what he did.

"Ah ha" Jumba yelled out in trumpet taking off his Goggles, "I've done it I've finally done it!".

Rubbing his hands Gleefully the larger male glanced around, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no signs of stitch. The last thing he needed was for 626 to find out what he was working on and tell big sister, Jumba had come across tones of terrifying creatures but nothing was more terrorfying the big girl when she was mad.

Drapping a cloth over his Experiment Jumba stumbling took it to the closet, as he was shutting the door a cry of fear rang though the house. A voice that Jumba could recognize as Stitch, stumbling out of the room Jumba ran towards the elevator. The cry seemed to be coming from Stitch's and Lilo's room, Stitch had went to be only an hour earlier his cafe buzz coming down as he had a whole pot of Coffee earlier that day.

Squeezing into the elevator as best he could, his large body just barely able to fit in it quickly went up only to have Jumba fall out of it as soon as it stopped at its destination.

Picking himself quickly off the ground Jumba rushed to Stitch's bed,where the Experiment seemed to be having a terrible nightmare. Stitch's claws dug into he pillow the pillow now punsured due to his sharp claws, his frame trembled as 626 muttered out loud, his features scrunched up in pain.

"Naga Naga!" Stitch yelled in his sleep his body tossing this way and that.

"626 626!" Jumba rushed to Stitch's bed his hands lightly shaking Stitch awake, when it didn't work Jumba gazed around the room looking for anything that could wake Stitch up. Noticing a glass of water on Lilo's bedstead, Jumba quickly grabbed it before pouring half the cup onto Stitch's head.

Stitch's eye's bolted open as ice-cold water landed on his head, his ears dripping wet Stitch's ears went back as a growl emerged from the Experiments mouth. Defences up his spikes shout out, along with his extra limbs, jumping on the nearest thing in the room which was a large shadow Stitch knocked the creature down ignoring the loud oof as they both hit the ground.

The furry on Stitch's features disappeared immediately when he came face to face with his creator, Jumba looked surprisingly concern echoing in his eyes, ears falling back Stitch slowly backed off Jumba his paw rubbing his arm. Guilt seeping from the Experiment and feeling more like a monster than ever Stitch made a B-line under the bed, his body curled up into himself as a air of depression hung around him.

* * *

"626" Jumba quickly picked himself up off the ground before kneeling down next to the bed, grasping the covers which hung over the entrance under the bed Jumba gazed in, heart breaking when he saw a quivering Blue ball in the back of the bed.

Although his arm was big it was also rather long, reaching back Jumba gently stroked Stitch's back. His slender motions slowly relaxing Stitch's muscles, his limbs unwinding.

Turning towards Jumba Stitch laid on his side,ears pressed back agains his head, sad eye's meeting his creators.

Stitch's paws came to rest over his face, his frame trembling as soft whimpers escaped the Experiment's mouth. He had just attacked his creator Jumba had always been good to Stitch, he really was a Monster.

-  
Shifting onto his side Jumba reached back wrapping both arms around Stitch, pulling them forward he engulfed 626 in his large Pudgy arms. Maknig soft shhing noises he shifted upright pulling his creation against his frame. Stitch resting comfortably against his Hawaii shirt,

"Stitch sorry" Stitch cried out burying his head into Jumba's T-shirt soft sobs escaping his mouth.

"Shh 626 it's alright" Jumba soothed standing up before going over to Stitch's bed, settling back against the wall Jumba pulled Stitch closer.

"Meka attack you" Stitch's ears dropped his gaze landing on his lap.

"I poured water on you 626 you're molecules aren't meant to handle it, little girl may have helped with your fear of water but you still are scared of it", Jumba stroked Stitch's ears "I'm sorry little one I shouldn't have woken you up like that".

"Naga Stitch glad meka bad nightmare" Stitchs ears dropped his claws gently rubbing together.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jumba questioned.

"Naga!" Stitch shook his head quickly curling himself up against Jumba's chest.

"Alright alright"Jumba soothed pulling Stitch up to his chest, "you don't need to tell me calm down it's alright".

"Soka" Stitch leaned his head against his creators chest, "Really bad nightmare".

* * *

It had taken at least an hour to get Stitch fully calmed down, whatever dream that Stitch had Jumba knew it had to have been a bad one to scare his experiment like this. More than likely he figured it had been about Stitch turning evil again, ever since he had escaped space and found his Ohana Stitch still struggled with living without destruction. After all that was what he was created to do, out of all the hundreds experiments the evil Genius had created. Jumba was the most proud of Stitch, 626 fought hard to be good for big girl and little girl. Sometimes he did go astray and do little bad things here and there, stealing Nani's car keys or even attacking scary girl in Lilo's hula class. But 626 was always sorry just as soon as it happened, for Stitch to fight each and every day his own programing it took a strong being.

Shifting the sleeping Stitch in his arms Jumba gazed lovingly down at Stitch, his hand gently stroked Stitchs ear who just purred leaning unciouisouly into the touch. Slowly starting to stand up Jumba pressed Stitch to his chest, going into the elevator Jumba kept Stitch against his chest as they slowly lowered downstairs.

* * *

Stitch slowly sat up his paw rubbing at his eye's, ears twitching perking up 626 glanced around. He was in Jumba and Pleakley's bedroom laying in his Creators bed, but Jumba was nowhere to be found. Sniffing Sitch jumped off the Hammock trugging out of the room.

"Jumba?" Stitch poped his head into the living room, no Jumba. As he came through each room there was still no signs of Jumba, ears drooping Stitch shifted back and forth uncomfortably. Had his nightmare come true?, had he lost everyone and had to be alone for the rest of his life.

A feeling of panic welled up in Stitch's chest, despite it was raining out Stitch tore into the rain. The air filling with Stitch's crys as he called out for his creator.

* * *

After putting stitch to bed Jumba couldn't sleep, his mind whirling around his Experiments behavior. The pure panic on Stitchs features and set an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, deciding to do something to try to distract himself he had went to his lab in his spaceship which resided right next to the house. He still had some twicks to work on with his Experiment, it was the perfect distraction.

Jumba's goggles resided on his head sparks flying around him as he worked, his gaze went up momentarily forgetting his Experiment as he swore he heard someone calling his name. After a moment of silence the Evil Genius went back to work, only to hear the same sound a few moments later.

Pulling off his Goggles Jumba placed his tool down before deciding out of the Spaceship still in his lapcoat, it was then he heard the panic yell of Stitch calling his name.

The fear in 626's voice prompted Jumba to break into a run towards the voice, bursting through the Tree's Jumba noticed his experiment sitting on a rock, ears dropped back still calling his name.

"626!" Jumba rushed to Stitch's side who was trenched in water, soaked from head to toe his frame trebling.

* * *

Stitch's ears shot up as a familiar voice caught his ears, relief shown in 626's expression with a flying leap Stitch almost knocked Jumba down as he knocked into him.

"626 you're soaking wet" shrugging off his Lab coat Jumba wrapped the warm fabric around Stitch's frame, who just purred in response his chilled body warming up. "What are earth is you doing outside? you know you're not suppose to be out in large amounts of water".

Stitch's ears drooped.

"Stitch thought something bad happened to Jumba".

Jumbas heart-felt light 626 cared that much about him, that he'd go into other rain something Stitch hated just to make sure he was ok. As much as Jumba was touched, he knew how dangerous it was for Stitch to be going outside like that when it rained. Even with a small amount of water Stitch could drowned himself.

"I appreciate the concern 626" Jumba gently gathered Stitch up in his arms, "but next time stay inside and wait until it stops raining I can take care of myself".

Stitch's ears drooped but the Experiment nodded, although Stitch knew he was lying cause in the end he would do anything to keep his creator safe, even if it meant risking his own life. -  
A/N Well this seems to be a good spot to pause, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
